The other side
by Kaaay.xD
Summary: It all starts when Peeta Mellark's name is called at the reaping. This is the story of his sister, Penny, who watched her brother's fight for survival in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when my brother's name was called at the Reaping.

I lie in bed, in peaceful sleep. I love feeling like this. As if nothing in the world can harm me. But I know that's not true. We live in district 12, one of the poorest of all districts in Panem. Sure, we run a bakery store, but that doesn't mean we have enough to eat. My mother and father have just enough for me and my brothers, and sometimes, if we get lucky, we are able to get some of the tastier goods that didn't sell in the bakery, and were too old to sell. My oldest brother always jokes about winning the Hunger Games, because we'd be rich then, but I know he wouldn't want to compete in the Hunger Games. When I start to think about it, i realize what day today is. Reaping. A cold chill runs down my back. It's my third year in the reaping, but the fear of Effie Trinket calling out my name still remains. I decide to get up, because sleep is impossible to get by now that the Reaping has entered my train of thoughts. As I open my eyes, I see dawn is just breaking through the trees. My two jounger brothers are still asleep, but my oldest brother's bed is empty. I slip out of mine and tiptoe over to my parents room. Both still asleep. I go back to my room and dress for the day. Not my reaping outfit yet, because i'm an expert of tripping over my own feet, and I wouldn't want the dress to get dirty. With a smile, I realize the second meaning of today. It's my birthday. It sure brightens the day a bit. I quietly make my way to the back of the bakery, where my brother is busy with today's bread. Rolling the dough into shape, placing it on the oven plate, and eventually putting it in the oven. As he stretches, I see that his face is covered in sweat.

"How long have you been up?" I ask. He jumps, and swivels, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Look here, the birthday girl." He grins and hold out his arms for me. I grab a towel and throw it in his face.

"Clean up first." I cross my arms and stare at him.

"Yes M'am" He says while wiping of his face and hands. As soon as he's done, I jump in his arms and allow him to envelop my in his warm embrace. He hugs me tightly and kisses the top of my head.

"Happy Birthday sis." he says with a smile. I smile back at him and place my head on his chest. My smile leaves my face as I think about today.

"Don't worry about the reaping sweetie, it'll be fine." he says reassuringly. I look up at him, and the confidence in his eyes makes me feel a lot better. I nod, and sigh.

"I've got something to cheer you up." he lets go and walks behind the ovens. He motions for me to come closer.

"Eat up quickly, before Mom wakes up." he pulls out a little cake, just enough to feed 2 people, decorates with frosted flowers and in the middle, my age.

"14." he says wistfully, "You are getting big." i giggle.

" Can't be your little girl forever." he laughs. "Unfortunately." he says, while shaking his head.

"Don't forget the bread Peeta." another voice startles us both, and we look at our father's face apologetically. He smiles when he sees the cake in our hands.

" Don't worry, I didn't see a thing." I smile and give him a hug.

"Happy Birthday sunshine." I hug him a bit tighter. Peeta joins us, and cuts the cake in 3 equal pieces. He hands me and dad a piece and all three of us munch happily on the frosted goodiness.

"Delicious." dad and I say simutaniously, and I can see Peeta's face swell with pride. When we are finished, dad goes to wake the others, and Peeta returns to his work. I wander around the Bakery, unsure of what to do. After a while I get bored, so I decide to leave. Peeta's done with his work, so he walks in my direction to leave as well. Then something catches my eye and I get a brilliant idea. I turn my back to my brother and discreetly grab a handful of flour. As soon as he reaches me, I turn around and blow the flour in his face. His mouth falls open and the expression on his face has me doubling over with laughter.

"Oh really?" he says. I see his hands make way to the flour, and before I can escape, he throws it in my face. We throw around the white stuff for a couple of minutes, laughing, until a voice by the door breaks the spell.

"What is going on here?" a stern voice asks. I flinch. Peeta lowers his flour covered hands and stares at the floor.

"Well?" our mother asks.

"It's my fault." i say quietly.

"I don't care who's fault it is. Look around! Look at the mess you made! And all the flour you spilled!" she screeches. I grimace.

"Clean it up! Now. And it better be spotless clean, or else no breakfast." she slams the door as she leaves. I glance up at Peeta, and start laughing again. He smiles, and throws me a wet cloth. While he cleans the floor, i start cleaning the counter tops and appliances. When we're done, mother comes to check, and dismisses us, telling us to clean up before breakfast. On our way upstairs, Peeta places his arm across my shoulder and kisses my head again.

"Happy birthday Penny." i hug his waist, and smile, thinking that maybe, it's not such a bad day today.

But I was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

By the time it is 2 o'clock in the afternoon, I am so nervous and scared that even Peeta stops trying to calm me down. My hand are shaking and my heart is hammering so hard I wonder if it can literally jump out of my chest. After breakfast, Peeta and I had been wandering around the village. With no school, and all the work done in the bakery, we didn't have much to do. So we walked around until noon, and went home for lunch. After lunch, mother told us to go wash up and get into our reaping outfits. When we were done, she would straighten my brother's collar and tell him to tuck in his shirt. When he was deemed acceptable, my mother walked in my direction. She gave me a small smile, and started braiding my hair. When she finished, she gave me a kiss and took my hand. Together, we made our way to the justice building.

That's where I am now, standing in a little roped off sections with other girls of my age. I look to the boys section, and see my brother, pale and sweating, standing in his own section. My two youngest brothers are lucky, because they're too young to be reaped. Peeta catches my eye, and smiles at me. But I can see it's a forced smile. I turn back to the front, and see Mayor Undersee walk up the stage, followed by Effie Trinket. I shudder. The district 12 escort might be nice, but her capitol looks gave me the creeps. As she rants on and on about the honour it is to be chosen as tribute, and how wonderful the capitol is, I find my eyes scanning the crowd. In the front section, I see the trembling twelve year olds who are going through their first reaping. I instantly feel sorry for them, because I can remember my first reaping as if it happened yesterday. My father holding me close as we walked towards the justice building, Peeta hugging me and whispering reassurances in my ear, before we were separated, and the immense relief when neither me or my brother were chosen. I slept next to him that night, too scared to let him go, just in case there had been a mistake and they took him anyway. That fear of losing my brother doesn't go away. Every day I think about it, what it would be like not to have him there with me, calling me sunshine or sweetie, not hearing him tell me how much he loves me, and it fills me with pain. I'm shaken from my stupour when Haymitch Abernathy makes an appearance on the stage, and tries to hug Effie, or at least that's what it looks like, but instead makes a head dive of the stage. I hear laughter and giggles all around me, and I can't help but join in. A couple of peace keepers appear, and drag him away. I look at the back again, seeing Peeta laugh, and I grin at him. He rolls his eyes, and mimics Haymitch's dive, which makes me laugh more. I continue scanning the crowd of kids. The first rows are all the same, trembling boys and girls, but as I look at the older kids, there is a slight difference. The last two sections, filled with the 17 and 18 year olds, have a different look in their eyes. A determination, as if they are wishing on everything they own, not to be chosen, so they can stay with their family. I wish it was my last year in the reaping as well. Then it would all be over. But no, I have 3 more reapings to go, if I even make it to that. They might call my name. And then I would die. I shake my head, frightened by the mere thought. I move my eyes to another sections, and meet the gaze of a pair of almond shaped, dark brown eyes. They belong to a young girl that I know very well. Lianna Abernathy, our Music and English teacher in school. People think it is weird for a 16 year to teach, but the amount of teachers in district 12 is so little that they have no choice. And it's actually a good arrangement. Lianna is known for her brightness and intellect. She is the smartest girl of district 12, and she's an amazing teacher. She smiles at me, and cocks her chin in the direction of the stage. Always in teacher mode. I roll my eyes, and stick out my tongue at her. As I turn back my head, I hear Effie Trinket say "And as usual, Ladies first" and I feel unease creep up my back. I send a last fearful look at Peeta, who mouthes 'it's okay'. I look at Effie, and watches as she makes a show of plucking a name out the bowl and opening it. She looks at the card, and my heart stops beating for a second. All I can think is "Please don't say name" over and over again, but when she calls out the name, I wish she had.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I gasp, suddenly aware of everyone around me. People are whispering apologetically to each other. Everybody knows little Prim. She turned twelve this year, so this is her first reaping. I'm instantly filled with remorse as I watch her detach herself from the kids around her and start walking in the direction of the stage. Then, a voice calls from the back:

"Prim!"

I look back, just like everybody else, to see Katniss Everdeen stumble on to the path, making her way towards her sister.

"I volunteer!" she screams at the peacekeepers who try to stop her.

"I volunteer as tribute." the peacekeepers step back. I glace at Peeta, and see his pain-filled eyes. He has had a crush on Katniss for ages, and to see her volunteer, is as bad for him as my name being called. Katniss makes her way to the front, but Prim latches herself onto her, screaming for her sister to stay. Gale Hawthorne, Katniss's best friend, walks out and grabs the little girl around the waist, and takes her to her mother. I watch as Katniss gets up the stage. She looks grim, but I can see the defeat in her eyes. Effie asks her name, and tells her she bets that the little girl was her sister. She answers in a silent way, almost unwillingly. As she stands on that stage, I can't help but feel immense respect for her. I might not like her, but on this moment, I do. So when Effie asks for a round of applause for the district 12 girl tribute, I automatically join the crowd for the last goodbye. I bring the three first fingers of my right hand to my lips and hold them up in the air. Effie looks flabbergasted, but I couldn't care less. She smiles and proceeds. She grabs the first scrap of paper she can from the bowl, and opens it. I look at my brother again, and wish on the stars it's not him. I hold my breath, and cross my fingers.

"Peeta Mellark."

the last thing is see, is his face, as it drops in pain, and his shoulders sagging. He looks back at me, and I can just make out the words he whispers in my direction, when the world goes black, and I hit the ground.

"I'm sorry."

A/N: **Everything you recocnize is from The Hunger Games, which belongs to Suzanne Collins, except for Penny and Lianna. No copyright infrigment intended. **

**Let me know what you think peeps^^**


	3. Chapter 3

When I regain conciousness, the first thing I notice is Lianna hovering over me. She touches my forhead and wipes a few strands of hair out of my face.

"She's fine." she says over her shoulder, before straightening up and holding out her hand.

"Slowly." she says, looking at me with a sad expression. I take her hand and allow her to pull me up. Me legs feel like jelly, and I am grateful of the support Lianna is offering me. My eyes dart to the boys sections, and I panic when I can't find my brother. I turn to the stage, just in time to see Peeta and Katniss shake hands, when a sob breaks through my lips. Lianna puts her arms around me.

"It's okay Penny." she says quietly.

But it's not okay. Who is going to take care of me now? What am I going to do without my brother. I shiver and bury my head in Lianna's jumper. She strokes my hair, and keeps trying to cosole me with her whispered words. I don't listen.

"Do you want to go say goodbye?" I look up at her, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. I nod and wipe away the tears that keep streaming over my cheeks. Lianna runs her thumb underneath my eye, and smiles.

"No more tears now. You have to be strong for Peeta." she pats my cheek, and takes my hand. Together, we make our way to my parent, where I throw myself into my father's arms. He hugs me close, but unlike Lianna, doesn't whisper words of comfort to me.

"I have to go now." Lianna says. She looks at me, smiles, and waves. I watch her back until she reaches her uncle, Haymitch, who is sitting on a stool next to the stage. She walks up to him and smiles. He looks up at her, and I see a smile lighten up his face. That simple movement makes him look so much younger. He opens his arms, and Lianna walks into the embrace. Even though she isn't chosen, she will be alone for quite a while. Her uncle will be my brother's mentor. And that isn't a reassuring thought. Haymitch is known for his alcohol addiction. He's more drunk than sober. I sigh, and look up into my father's eyes. He nods and together, we make our way into the justice building. We don't have much time to say goodbye, but we will have to make do. My parents go first. The peacekeeper guarding the door calls them out after a few minutes, and I brace myself for my own goodbye. Before I go in , I see Lianna take my place at the door, waiting to be left in. She doesn't look at me, and the smile I saw her give her uncle, is no where to be seen now. I walk into the room, concious of the time ticking by. When I catch sight of Peeta, I sprint in his direction and throw myself in his arms, tackling him. We fall onto the couch, and I can't help laughing through the tears taht are once again streaming down my face. Peeta laughs too.

"Don't cry sweetie, I'll be fine." he says.

"But you won't!" i counter.

"Have a little bit of faith in me sunshine." he smiles, saying this.

"I have! But what if you win, and end up like Haymitch?" I grimace.

"But I won't. I have you to keep me sane, love." he hugs me close and kisses the top of my head.

"Please Peeta, come home, for me. I need you." the pleading and desperation is audible in my voice.

"I swear to you, I will try my hardest. Can't dissapoint my little sister, right?" he grins at me. As I look at his face, I notice he's also crying. This brings on another round of sobs from me. When the peacekeeper shows up to collect me, i detach myself from Peeta, and it feels as if I'm leaving behind a large piece of myself.

"Don't forget sunshine, I love you, now until forever." he smiles one last time.

"So do I peeta. I love you more than the sun as it warms my skin." he laughs when I say this. It reminds us of the day before we reached tribute age. Back in a time where we would lie in the meadow near the district fence, and we tried to beat each other in a game of who loves who the most. I won with that line. He kisses my head, and I shuffle to the door. As I walk out, Lianna walks in, patting my shoulder as she passes me. She enters the room, and I lean against the wall next to the door, my hands on my knees, trying not to hyperventilate. The sounds of my brother's voice startles me, and I notice the door isn't completely closed.

"Lee?" my brother's voice is surprised.

"Hey Peeta." Lianna answers.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?"

"Well, I couldn't let you leave without making things right again. I'd carry the guilt with me for the rest of my life."

I feel like an intruder, listening to their conversation, but the sounds of Peeta's voice calms me. A rustle of fabric inside the room tells me that they are probably hugging.

"I'm sorry I said those things." Peeta says.

"It's okay, i'm sorry too. Look Peeta, I know this might sounds weird, but I think you should use it."

"Use what?" Peeta sounds confused.

"Your affection for Katniss. Make them believe you love her, it might attract sponsors."

"But I do..."

"I know you do, and if brought on properly, it will bring up sympathy, and eventually work in your favour."

What are they talking about? I know my brother likes Katniss, but how will that help him win? It will only make it more difficult for him to kill her. The idea is revolting. My brother would never hurt anyone. I focus on the conversation again.

"Lee? Can you promise me something." Peeta's tone is urgent.

"Name it."

"Please... take care of Penny. I can't... I don't want her to..." Peeta sounds desperate again.

"I promise Peeta, I'll be there for her the entire way."

"No, not just for the Games!" Peeta says urgently.

"What do you mean?" Lianna sounds confused.

"Be her sister. She will need someone like you. Not just for the Games, but afterwards..."

"Don't say that! You will come back!" Lianna's voice rised an octave.

"I don't think I will." defeat. Utter defeat. My brother's broken voice makes me feel small and fragile.

"You have to Peeta! For penny, and your family! And me." Lianna was screaming.

"Please... just look out for Penny." his voice breaks when saying my name.

"Fine. But you will make it back." the finality in Lianna's voice does nothing to hide the quiver in her words.

"Please." she adds, and her voice sounds so quiet, I wonder if I heard right.

"I'll try." Peeta whispers back.

"Thank you." I hear her sniffle and as I peek through the crack of the opened door, I see them hugging eachother closely. Lianna's head is buried in Peeta's shoulder, while he strokes her hair.

And then the peacekeeper appears, and Lianna walks out the door. She stands next to me in silence.

"I didn't know you and Peeta were friends."

"Best friends actually."

I look at her, and she looks back, smiling.

"I'm going to see Katniss, are you coming?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh just come." she grabs my hand, and pulls me in the direction of the other room.

When we arrive there, we see the peacekeeper pull out Gale Hawthorne. He throws of the peacekeeper and stalks away. As her passes us, Lianna places her hand on his chest, and gives him a sad smiles. He sighes, and hugs Lianna. What's with all the hugging, I think sullenly to myself. Gale let's go of Lianna and looks in my direction.

"I'm sorry for your brother kid." he says.

I just smile at him. We go on, waiting for the peacekeeper to let us in. I immediately notice the difference. While Peeta didn't bother to hide how he felt, Katniss' face is a mask of indifference. She looks momentarily surprised when we enter, but she hides it away just as quickly.

"I'm sorry Katniss." Lianna says, letting go of my hand and crossing the room to hug her. Katniss accepts the hug, a little uncomfortable, and sighs.

"I couldn't let Prim go." she says quietly, and I notice her voice shake.

"It's okay. I understand. I would've done the same if I were in your shoes."

"Look, Lianna, I know you have a lot on your mind already, but could you keep an eye on Prim? Gale promised to feed her, but she needs someone to comfort her, and I don't think my mother..."

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll be there for her. She won't be alone."

"Thank you." she looks in my direction.

"Penny... I'm sorry." is all she says. I nod my head in her direction.

"Time to go." the voice of head peacekeeper Cray enters the room.

"Be careful Katniss." Lianna hugs her one more time. She nods.

"Good luck." i say quietly before I leave the room. Together, Lianna and I make our way outside, where once again we part ways. I walk over to my parents, while Lianna joins her uncle and Effie Trinket for the trip to the train station, so she has a chance to say goodbye to her uncle. As I walk home with my parents, the terrible event hits me again. My brother, in the Hunger Games. The closer we get to home, the farther I feel myself slip into a dark hole, already knowing I would never see my brother again.

But I would see him again, cold and motionless, in a simple wooden box, never opening his eyes again, forever asleep.

As we enter our house , I go straight to bed. The last thing I see before I fall asleep, is the empty bed in the corner of the room.

And then I succumb to the darkness of sleep, and the nightmares that I know, will come.

**Everything you might recognize is from The Hunger games, which belongs to Suzanne Collins. No copyright infrigment intended.**


	4. Chapter 4

I stay in bed for 2 days. During that time, my parents come and go, talking softly to me, trying to convince me to eat and drink, but I ignore them, only aknowledging them when I turn awy my head to refuse the bread and water. They leave me alone after a while, but continue to check up on me. While I lie in my bed, all I can think of is the image of my brother, dead, in a coffin. The picture fills me with grief, but I can't shake it of. So, instead, I think of all the things I forgot to tell him before he was taken. Like how much I would miss him. But it doesn't help. It only makes things worse. When dawn breaks on the third day, time and space slowly begin to take meaning again. The alerter I become, the more I realize what today is. The second day after Peeta's departure. They will be in the capitol, and tonight will be the tribute tour in the city circle. Mandatory watching, of course. I sigh, and suddenly realize how my behaviour would dissapoint him. I grimace. If he were here, he would've dragged me out of my bed, and force me into the sunlight. I flinch when I stretch my sore and stiff limbs. I dress, and my stomach grumbles. I realize I'm pretty hungry. I make my way to my parents room, as usual, and notice my father's absense. He's probably in the bakery, i think. I quietly make my way downstairs and see that someone has left a plate of food on the kitchen table. A little note under the fork reads:

_Penny,_

_In case you decide to get up, you are probably hungry._

_Enjoy your breakfast._

_Dad_

The note brings a smile to my face. My father, though quiet and distant, is a very caring man. His family means the world to him. If he was given the choice, he would protect his family above everything. He didn't talk much, but his small gestures showed the love and devotion he felt for his family. I eat my breakfast, and make my way to the bakery. I stop in the door opening. My father is showing someone how to roll the bread before it goes in the oven. I frown.

"Gale?" the confusion is audible in my voice.

"Hey Penny." he says, grinning at me.

"Goodmorning darling. I was just showing mister Hawthorne how to prepare the bread." my father smiles and cleanes his hands on a rag hanging from his belt.

"Oh." is all I manage to say.

"Don't worry, it's just for the time being. I'll be working in the mines by the time your brother gets back." Gale's words are like a slap in the face. When he comes back, no, if he comes back. Which he probably won't. I mentally scold myself for thinking so low of my brother. He promised he'd try, and he never breaks his promises.

"We need the extra hands Penny. Besides, this way Gale can earn some extra money for his family." I nod.

"Will you help me with the frosting? I'm not as good as you and Peeta. Too much details." I smile and nod again. My father hands me a plate of cookies, and I get to work. Lilies, orchids, dandelions, and every imaginable flower are drawn on the cookies. The more I make them, the harder it gets to contain my emotions. By the time I finish the last one, silent tears are dripping down my cheeks.

"It's okay butterfly." my father whispers in my ear as he collects the last cookie and puts it on the display tray. I shrug.

"Can you take them to the front, the bread needs to be lifted from the oven." I take the tray and go to the front of the bakery. My mother is standing behind the counter. She smiles upon seeing me, and waves me forward. I give her the tray and smile back at her.

"Good to see you up and about again." she pats my cheek and guides me to the high chair next to the cash register. When I was little, I used to sit there everyday, accepting the coins as my mother passed the customers' purchases over the counter. She would smile at me and say: "Say goodbye now Penny.", and I would hapilly oblige. But today, I can barely manage a smile for the people who enter and leave the store. Their words of consolation and sympathy sound false in my ears, because underneath them, you can hear the relief that it aren't their kids that were chosen. My mother, however, doesn't seem to notice, as she smile gratefully at everyone who offers her support. I wonder how she does it.

After an hour or so behind the counter, my mother leaves to wake the boys, leaving the bakery in my care for a while. It's the first time I have to run it on my own, so I get a little anxious when she doesn't return after a while. The customers come and go, but the service goes slower as usual, and a line is quickly forming. I begin to panic, until a soft voice breaks through the crowd.

"Do you need some help?" the voice belongs to Prim Everdeen, Katniss' sister. She walks forward and I quickly motion for her to join me.

"Yes, thank you." I say gratefully. I divide the work like my mother would. Prim seats herself on the stool to accept the money, and I get the customers what they ask. It's a good arrangement, and the crowd slowly begins to lessen. By the time my mother returns, we are helping the last customers. As soon as the door closes, I blow out a large breath.

"Lots of customers today." I tell her.

"I noticed. I came in to buy some bread, but I couldn't even see the counter." she answers with a shy smile. I smile back at her, and hold up my hand.

"We're a good team, high five." she laughs, and slaps my hand. I laugh too. Then, I grab the last bread, and put it in a bag for her. She holds out the coins to pay.

"No need for that, you can have it. Take some cookies too." my mother enters the shop, followed by my brothers.

"Thank you mss Mellark." Prim says gratefully, accepting the bag of cookies from my mother. She smiles and makes her way to the door.

"See you tomorrow at school Penny." she waves, and walks out the door. My mother tells me to go get some rest then, and as I throw myself down on the couch, I think of Prim and her mother. They had it worse than me. Katniss is the head of their family, feeding and taking care of them. After their father died in a mine explosion, she had no choice but to take over his position. She went hunting, even though it was forbidden, and brought home enough game to trade or take to her family. I know she trades it, because she shows up daily at the back of the bakery, when she knows my mother isn't there, to trade squirrels for bread and other goods. My father is always talking praise about her, because she always manages to shoot them right between the eyes, not spoiling the rest of the meat. I wonder who will feed Prim and her mother now. Probably Gale, because he's Katniss' best friend and hunting partner, but he has his own family to feed as well. I wonder if my mother would notice if I slipped her some bread everyday. Maybe some of the left overs. My brother would do it. He told me he had done it once, when he saw Katniss sit under a tree at the back of the bakery. She had been shuffling through the garbage bins, and mother had chased her of. Peeta had seen, and managed to burn two breads, which earned him a smack in the face. When mother told him to feed the bread to the pigs, he threw it to Katniss. He told me he couldn't stand her suffering. I decided then and there to give Prim bread every day, no matter what my mother says.

With that determination in my mind, I rise and start to set the table for lunch, for a minute not thinking of my brother and The Hunger Games, but of Prim and the unfairness of the Capitol, who allowed the citizens of their country to starve, while they watched, clean and well fed, as they died of hunger. The irony is obvious in that thought, because the Capitol always goes on and on about how good they are to the districts, especially after the dark days. I shake my head and finish setting the table, calling in my family. As we seat ourselves at the table, I notice the empty chair next to me, and I feel a pang in my heart. I start to tear up again, because tonight there is the mandatory viewing of the tribute tour in the Capitol's city circle. I wonder how my brother will be dressed. I know he'll get a personal prep team and stylist, but usually they jsut dress up the district 12 tributes as coal miners. An image of Effie Trinket in a coal mining outfit lifts my spirit, and I dig into my lunch with a smile on my face.

**A/N; everything you recognize is from The Hunger Games, which belongs to Suzanne Collins, no copywrite infrigment intended.**

**Always the same, enjoy reading and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day passes fairly quick, and before I know it, we're sitting in front of our old, battered television. I'm leaning against the side of the couch, waiting for the show to begin. As if they heard my thoughts, the Capitol seal appears on the television, and the happy voice of Ceasar Flickerman fills the room.

"Good evening people of Panem. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour." the crowd on the streets of the Capitol claps and cheers. I'm suddenly filled with loathing for those people. How can they stand it? 23 children will die, and they're happy? I shake my head.

"Today, we welcome the 24 courageous tributes of the 74th annual Hunger Games to our city. And by the looks we got on the Reapings, it promises to be a brilliant edition." he smiles at the camera.

"And here they come." the first carriage makes its way onto the streets. The costumes are amazing, but the same as every year. I watch uninterested as the tributes from district 1 to 10 pass. My attention is sparked when I see the tiny eleven year old in the carriage of district 11. She looks so little next to the boy tribute. I feel pity rise as I see her timid smile, but then my attention is drawn to the last carriage and I gasp. He's on fire. I squeak. Real fire. Katniss is standing next to him, and the discomfort is obvious in her eyes. But the fire isn't hurting them. The two flaming figures ride on, and then come to a stop infront of the training center. President Snow stands up for his speech, but I tune out, because he says the same every year. Before I know it, the seal appears again, and the screen goes black. My brothers grin.

"Did you see that? He was on fire!" they exchange looks, and begin an animated conversation about fire and carriages. I look at my parents, shocked, as they sit their, speechless.

"Well," i try, "It might get them sponsors." because that's what it's all about. The tour in the city circle, the interviews, the scores, everything. It was all a way for the mentors to show off their tributes to potential sponsors, who would give money so that gifts could be dropped in the arena for the tributes. District 12 never gets many sponsors, which is probably why their have never been many victors for the District. The only one is of course Haymitch Abernathy, Lianna's uncle, who won the 50th games. He had to take it up against double the amount of tributes. I never saw his games, not even when they showed reruns on tv. I wonder how he did it. Maybe I could ask Lianna. She has probably seen them, or atleast heard about them from her uncle. All I really know is that it was a Quarter Quell, a Games that is organised every 25 years. There would be a change in the reapings. The first one was maybe the worst. The Districts had to select their tributes themselves, not ramdomly pick a name. At the fiftieth, all Districts had to send twice as many tributes, so 4 instead of 2 per district. That was the year Haymitch won. The third Quell would be next year. A shiver runs down my spine. I wonder what they will come up with. As I sit there on the floor, I notice that the tv has sprung to life again. They're showing a recap of the reapings, which I missed two days ago. I pay no interest to any of them, except for the girl of eleven. Her nam is Rue. Poor girl, I think. She walks bravely up the stage, chin held high. Nobdoy volunteers for her. Then District 12 is on. Prim's name is called, Katniss volunteers. Then Peeta's name, and I vaguely see a gap appear in the girls' section. That must've been me fainting. My suspision is confirmed when I see Lianna hurriedly make her way over to the figure on the crowd. All troughout the recap, I hear the voices of Ceasar Flickerman and a man named Seneca Crane. I wonder who that is.

"Who's that Crane guy?" I ask my dad. He raises an eybrow.

"The Head Gamemaker." that explains everything. He's the one who devises the traps and tortures and dangers in the arena, the one who could be responsible for my brother's death. I sigh. Life's not fair. I sigh again and get up.

"I'm going to bed." I kiss my parents' cheek and go upstairs. My brothers are chattering on about stupid things, so Itell them to shut up. As I change and brush my teeth, I think of my brother, all alone in the Capitol, and wonder what he's doing right now. Part of me knows he's thinking of home, but another part wonders if he already said goodbye. Goodbye to me, his family, his life. He must be so lonely. I concentrate all my thoughts on him and try to send him my love of the distance between us, just so he'll know I'll never forget him. I wash my face and look at my reflection. Still the same. Not like Peeta, who looked so different on the screen. They did a great job, his prep team. I leave the bathroom, and crawl under my covers. Then I change my mind and crawl in Peeta's bed instead, thinking about the time when we were innocent little kids, messing around in the garden, jumping in puddles, picking wildflowers for mom. With those happy thoughts, I fall asleep and dream about sunny meadows, warm days, and two tiny children running around.

My dream turns into a nightmare fairly quick. I'm standing in the meadow, but it's not the same. Camera's hang barely visible in the trees, the sun isn't shining and the two children are gone. I stare at my hands. They're covered in blood. I begin to panic, when a figure makes his way through the trees.

"Peeta!" I yell. He turns around, and his expression frightens me.

"Run Penny, Go!" he waves me off. I make my way in his direction, but before I reach him, an arrow pierces his arm. He screams in pain, and I hear the woosh of two more arrows being fired off. He gasps, and looks me in the eye.

"Run." he whispers before falling down, face first. Ass he falls, his killer comes into vision.

"Katniss." she aims another arrow straight at my heart. The sound of the cannon announcong Peeta's death wakes me up. I scream, and look around the room for the commotion. Nothing. I sink back in the cushions. A head peeks around the door.

"You ok Butterfly?" my dad asks quietly.

"Just a bad dream, I'm fine." i give him a weak smile. He blows me a kiss and makes his way to his bedroom. I slide down further in the bed, making myself comfortable while emptying my head. As my eyes close, I embrece the blackness, and hope I'll have no more dreams.

No more nightmares, just peaceful sleep. And the, the blackness envelops me, and I slip into unconciousness.

**A/N: Suzanne Collins is the genius, not me. No copyright infrigment intended.**

**Short chapter, probably, but FAGF wouldn't stop bugging me, and I'm half asleep!**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

**Inspirational songs: I like it Like That – Hot Chelle Rae and Til I Forget About You – Big Time Rush**

**Weird right? Cheers xD**


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the rest of the days after the reaping in anxiety. No matter how hard I try, my mind always returns to the Capitol. Even though Peeta is still in the training center, I know the day of the launch comes closer. I wish they'd just get it over with. It's cruel, how they feed the tributes, and clean them up, knowing that it may be the last time they get a decent meal. I think it's all unnessecary, and if it were me, I wouldn't bother. But of course, the Capitol sees it differently. They show off how good their lives are, without poverty or hunger. Brag about what they have, and we don't. The only good thing is the extra training they give. Tributes can pick up a lot of helpful things there. The training sessions are private, and no camera's are allowed, so I don't know what they teach, because it might give away too much about the arena. The arena is just as big a mystery as the training sessions. A new one is built for each Games, and it's different every time. From desert, to frozen planes, to volcanic. One games, the tributes had been dumped on icy open planes, with sharp, cold wind, which ruled out any chance of starting a fire. Most of the tributes froze to death. It was probably the shortest Games ever. I hope, for Peeta and Katniss' sake, that the arena will have at least some consealment. With that, their chances of survival rise substantially.

The days drag on. With no school to pass the time, the hours pass so slowly I wonder if the clock would stop ticking. How easy it would be if time could jsut stand still. That way my brother wouldn't have to face imminent death. When the day before the start of the Games finally arrives, I find myself eagerly watching the tv screen, willing it to spring to life. My eagerness is rewarded, as the Capitol seal appears, the anthem plays, and the ever excited voice of Ceasar Filckerman welcomes all of Panem. He goes on about the training sessions, and explains that each tribute has had a private training session, in which the game makers could see their skills. Then a score is awarded, from 1 to 12, 1 being really bad, and 12 being really good. He then starts listing off the tributes. The scores aren't so bad, which makes me grimace.

"A lot of good candidates this year." my father says airily, but I can hear the worry underneath the facade. The girl from Eleven, Rue, gets a 7, which is very surprising.

"Impressive score for district Elevens' Rue." Ceasar says.

Then, finally, Peeta's face appears on the screen. I imagine my brother in the training centre, anxiously waiting for his score to be revealed.

"From district 12, Peeta Mellark, with a score of..." Ceasar waits for a minute, building up the tension.

"Say it, say it!" I practically scream at the television.

"A score of 8." he finishes. I cheer and jump up. My family has done the same. Together we cheer and clap, repeating the number over and over again. Then we settle down to see Katniss' picture appear on the screen.

"From district 12, Katniss Everdeen, with a score of..." I hold my breath.

"A score of 11." I jump up again, cheering with my parents. We all smile at the television, watching Ceasar give his last comment. The anthem plays again, the Capitol seal appears, and the screen goes black. But this time, it does nothing to ruin my mood. My brother got an amazing score! He will win, I think to myself. He will come home.

My father dissapears into the kitchen for a moment, and then comes back with an over stocked tray of cookies.

"Let's go to the square." he smiles. We all follow him out. On the square, most of the people from the village, but also from the Seam, have gathered, celebrating the good fortune of this years tributes. There's music, food and drinks, and everybody is laughing and singing and dancing. I even see Prim and her mother, nervous as people congratulate them on Katniss' outstanding score. When Prim meets my gaze, I smile and wave at her. She waves back, but then her attention is diverted by Gale, who lifts her up and spins her around. I smile and turn around. My parents are talking with some of the other townspeople so I decide to wander of and look for some of my friends from school. Before I find any, I come across Leanna, who is having a heated discussion with Mayor Undersea. I step closer, and try to pick up what it's about.

"I just don't understand why it is of importance..." Leanna interupts him.

"It is of importance because I believe that the children have a right to know exactly what is in the treaty. They get shipped off to the Capitol every year, without knowing the exact reason. I think it's only normal it is fit into the curriculum." she says the last part in a whisper, as if scared someone might hear her. Mayor Undersea gives her a sceptic look.

"Please Mayor. I you don't want me to use it in class, then fine, I won't. See it as personal study then." her eyes are pleading, and I can see the Mayor's resolve crumbling.

"The Capitol won't be happy if they find out." he shakes his head.

"Maybe they will. I'm showing a healhty interest in their beloved Games, and I help them by teaching the children everything about the importance of the Games."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" The mayor is smiling by now.

"I know you have a copy." her last try is met by a bark of laughter.

"Fine. You can pick it up in 10 minutes. But if I find out you're using it in class, you will be in trouble." he points his finger at her.

"I can't keep covering for you Leanna. They're watching you."

" Because of my unorthodox way of teaching?" she asks with a cheeky grin. The Mayor laughs again, and pats her on the head. As he walks away, I turn around to walk back to my family. A hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Eavesdropping again?" Leanna beams at me.

"What was that about?" I ask, unable to keep the curiosity caged.

"The treaty of Treason."

"The what?" I ask, baffled.

"Exactly my point. The Treaty of Treason is a book, written after the dark days. It's sort of the rule book for the Games. It mentions everything, from who decided to start the Games, to hwo the tributes will be selected. The original is signed by all parties who had a say in the making of the treaty, which is very interesting, I've been dying to get my hands on the Mayor's copy ever since I heard he has one. It's so unfair."

I blinked as she babbled on. She talked about the book as if it was a sacred artefact. I still didn't know what exactly it was.

"Can I see it?" i ask innocently.

"Only if you can keep a secret. I'm not supposed to show it to anybody, especially my students. It's quite informative, but on the list of forbidden lecture for educational purposes."

"There is a list for that?" i interrupt her, baffled.

"Yes of course there is. Did you think I cold teach you whatever I wanted?" she raises an eyebrow.

"You don't even teach History." I says, grinning.

"I might start that, Miss Hayshire is thinking about retirment."

"Take over another class? How are you going to do that? You already teach Music and Language. How are you going to combine a third class with that?"

"I don't have much choice, there are no other candidates." she says, sounding tired.

"Besides, I love teaching you things, and History has always been my favourite. I might drop Language." she muses. Typically Leanna, I think. She sucks up information like a sponge, and does nothing better than teaching us.

"Well, whatever you do, you're still my favourite teacher." she smiles.

"Thank you Penny. Anyway, I have to go. Gotta pick up my precious books." she waves, and dances off. I turn around and walk back to my family. The rest of the evening goes by quickly, and when night falls, people saunter back to their houses. We stay until most people are gone, but then my mother hoards me and my brothers back to the house while my father talks with some of the villagers. As I crawl in bed, the realization of today's happenings finally hits me. The scores have been given, the last day is up. Tomorrow, my brother will be launched into the arena, filled with danger, boobytraps and other stuff.

Tomorrow, the Games begin.

**A/N: Not mine, Suzanne Collins', except Penny and Leanna**

**sorry for the long wait, internet was shut down.**

**Inspirational song: Simple Plan- Summer Paradise**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: for those of you who noticed, I kinda made a little mistake in the previous chapter, so if you noticed it already, just ignore it. I forgot the interviews, but I'm adding them to this chapter,so if you read chapter six already, ignore the end. Oh, and I also noticed I always misspell Lianna's name, stupid huh? And thanks for the reviews, and everyone who put the story in their favourite list or on alert! Cheers, Kaay!**

School starts again the next day. As I make my way into the old building with my brothers, I notice people pointing at me. I can hear some parts of the whispered conversations that fly all around the halls. It's the same every year. When the tributes have siblings in school, the other students would gossip and point and stare, always making way for them to pass. How many times hadn't I seen it. A young boy or girl sitting all alone at the end of a lunch table, while his or her supposed friends huddled together at the other end of the table. They didn't ignore him or her, simply shut them out, out of fear of upsetting the person, or saying the wrong things. You'd think things like family being reaped would bring them closer together, but it's always the opposite. My friends turn out to be just like my way to the assembly hall, not one of them walks with me. They walk behind me, slowing down so I can't hear their whispers. I consider turning around and going home, until I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Care to join us?" Gale holds Prim's hand, smiling at me and offering me his other hand. I smile back and take his outstretched hand. He leads us into the hall, where the principal and the teachers are talking softly while the students file in. Lianna stands by the stage, making the youngest kids take place on the front benches, and shooing the older kids away. As we pass her, she smiles at us.

"Prim, Penny, second row. Gale, in the back." she waves him off, laughing when he pouts. He grins, pats Prim's head, winks at Lianna, who blushes, and saunters off to the back of the hall. Lianna shakes her head and places a hand on Prim shoulder, leading her down to the end of the second row. I follow them, and see, with relief,that Lianna has positioned herself next to Prim. She pats the banch beside her, and I sit, giving her a grateful smile. She turns her attention to Prim, who has slipped her hand into Lianna's. Prim looks up, then at me, and offers me her other hand. I take it, and slip my other into Lianna's free hand. We sit there, not speaking, while everyone settles down. When the hall finally falls silent, the principal stands and gives a short speech. He acknowledges Peeta and Katniss, saying that his thoughts are with them, and he, along with the rest of the district roots for them. He mentions me and Prim, saying that he will be there for us the entire time, so if we need someone to talk to, we only need to ask. I feel rather than see all eyes in the hall trained on me and Prim. I hide my face in Lianna's shoulder, peeking out only to give Prim a reassuring smile. A tear has slipped down her face. The principal finishes his speech, calling Lianna to the stage. She detaches herself, and strolls to the podium, announcing the school choir, who will be singing the valley song. I tune out the music, instead looking at Prim, who has scooted closer to me. She is staring transfixed at the singing children. More tears follow, so I put an arm over her shoulder. She sniffles and leans into me. I remember Peeta telling me once that Katniss is an amazing singer, and I wonder if that's what Prim's thinking about. She sighs when the song ends and wipes her eyes.

"Thank you." she says quietly.

"No problem. We're in this together." she looks up at me, and I see the desperation in her eyes. Gale joins us shortly after, and Prim wraps her arms around her waist. He strokes her hair, whsipering consoling words to her. It seems to be helping, because her tears slowly the time Lianna joins us tolead her to class, she's smiling again.

"It'll be fine Prim, Katniss is a fighter. She'll come home." he says with conviction. She looks at me again, and I see in mirrored in her eyes what I'm thinking. Only one of them can come home. Lianna sighs.

"Time for class. Come on Prim." Prim lets go of Galeand takes Lianna's hand. They take of, leaving me with Gale.

"I'm sorry Penny." he says quietly.

"Don't be. I know you want Katniss to come home. Just like I want my brother to come home. It's normal.". He looks at me, nodding in agreement.

"If only they could both come home." he says, his tone grave.

"I know." but they can't. I know then and there that if one of them comes home, it will be Katniss. I know my brother is strong, and he could win, but he wouldn't bear the thought of letting Katniss die so he could win. If it came to it, he would rather give his own life to protect hers.

"Do you think she could do it?" I ask Gale as we follow the throng of people out of the hall.

"Do what?" Gale asks, puzzled.

"Kill Peeta." my voice wavers. He stares into the distance, considering the idea.

"I don't think so. If it is self defense, yes, but if not, she'd rather take her own life than killing him." just like Peeta then.

"Not even if she's really desperate to come home? Or if they're in the final eight?" my questions seems to confuse Gale.

"No. Katniss might be a hunter, but killing Peeta, who she's known all her life, no. She would never be able to live with it. Even if they were the last two standing, she would give her life so she wouldn't be stuck with the guilt for the rest of her life." I nod.

"Are you worried she might try it?" he asks me.

"I don't know. Yes maybe. I just want him home you know." I sigh.

"I know." is his simple response. When we reach my classroom, Gale pats my shoulder and walks away. The rest of the day passes in a blur. The lessons are dull, as usual. Not even Lianna substituting for History class perks me up. As the final bell rings, I hurry to pick up my brothers and make my way home. Dinner is another silent affair. There is another mandatory viewing tonight. The interviews. Of all the tgings they do in the capitol, I find this the worst, after the Games of course. Not only are the tributes forced to kill each other, they have to answer the cheerful and very private questions of the ever excited Ceasar Flickerman. That way, everyones gets to know the tributes. So as we settle down in front of the tv, I wonder what strategy Peeta will play out. After the anthem, we watch the tributes take place at the edge of the stage. Peeta and Katniss enter last, and I'm stunned. They look dashing. Peeta in a tuxedo, Katniss in a brilliant flowing dress, red with orange and yellow. My father whistles softly and I giggle. The sight of Peeta in a tux is amusing. The interviews begin, and I watch, uninterested, until it's Katniss's turn. She answers Ceasar's questions in a soft voice, and when he asks her if she brought her flames with her today, she says yes. She offers to show them to Ceasar and he motions for her to take the stage. She stands, takes a deep breath, and twirls. The result is simply marvelous. The lower half of her dress flows around her legs, resembling the soft flicker of a candle. She stops spinning and smiles at Ceasar, who offers a hand to steady her. She returns to her seat, and Ceasar brings up Prim. Through the pain in her eys, her determination to make it home is clear. Ceasar thanks her, and she quietly returns to her place in the line of tributes. Peeta is called up next. They exchange pleasantries, mentioning something about shower and roses. The crowd laughs and cheers, and I smile.

"So Peeta," Ceasar begins, " is there a special someone waiting for you back home?" Peeta hesitates, then shakes his head.

"Handsome lad like you, there must be a special girl,come one what her name," says Ceasar. Peeta sighs.

"Well, there is this one girl I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember, but I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping.". The audience responds with sympathetic goans, and I am momentarily puzzled. Who is he talking about?

"Does she have another fellow?" Ceasar asks, his voice laced with sympathy as well.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." answers Peeta.

"So, here's what you do," Ceasar says, "You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Ceasar.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning won't help in my case." says Peeta.

"Why ever not?" Ceasar asks confused.

I watch Peeta's face go red.

"Because... Because... She came here with me." he finally forces out. Stunned silence follows his statement. The camera's turn to Katniss's face . She looks stunned, and turns her head to the floor. The crowd is reacting to Peeta's words as well. They groan and scream, as if they feel exactly like Peeta. I'm reeling inside. Peeta has a crush on Katniss? I never knew. I vaguely remember Lianna and Peeta's conversation after the Reaping. Didn't she mention it?

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck!" says Ceasar. He sounds like he's actually in pain. The crowd is agreeing.

"It's not good." says Peeta.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady." says Ceasar.

"She didn't know?" his question is answered by a shake of Peeta's head.

"Not until now." says Peeta.

Katniss, who's face is still projected on one of the screen, is blushing as well.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a responce?" Ceasar asks the crowd. They scream in agreement.

"Sadly," Ceasar continues, "Rules are rules and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent." he adresses Peeta again.

"Well best of luck to you Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The crowd goes wild, screaming and cheering and stomping their feet. When they settle down,Peeta mumbles a quick 'thank you' and returns to his seat. The anthem plays again, cameras still trained on Peeta and Katniss. When the anthem stops, the screen goes black again. We sit there, processing the information. I think back to all the conversations I had with my brother. Not once has he mentioned this.

"Well," my mother says. She doesn't continue.

"Did you know?" I ask her. She shakes her head. She sends us to bed then.

After I prepared myself, I crawl into Peeta's bed again, my mind still going over his interview. His confession of love for Katniss won over the crowd. This is good. But on the other side, if what he's saying is true... Poor Peeta. Being sent to the arena is bad, but having to go with the person you love... My mind goes back to the conversation he had with Lianna before he left. She suggested he use his feelings for Katniss. I make a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow. I nestle myself into the pillows, closing my eyes and drifting off, dreaming of flames and roses and a couple, walking hand in hand through a sunny meadow.

**All done. Anything you recognize belongs to Suzanne Collins .no copyright infrigment (am I spelling it right?) intended. **

**Read and review peeps, and enjoy, of course.**

**Cheers **


End file.
